In My Mind
by Morghana
Summary: Recueil des pensées torturées de Murtagh. "Où que tu sois,Ne m'oublie pas !"
1. Le Reflet l'Un de l'Autre

_Alors, que dire d'_In My Mind_ ? Déjà que ce n'est pas une fic à chapitre. Il y aura une suite, certes, mais elle sera indépendante du reste. Que dire d'autre ? Que ce sera constitué de poèmes assez sombres (Assez ? C'est un bien petit mot !). Oui ce serait peut-être utile que je vous prévienne. On sait jamais, peut-être avez-vous une allergie mortelle à la poésie. Ces poèmes se concentrent sur le personnage de Murtagh (on se calme les fansgirls) et de ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête en y mettant des rimes. Parce qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il pense en vers. Donc, voilà voilou pour la présentation. _

_Pour ce poème, j'en ai eu l'idée en lisant _L'Aîné_ (sans déconner !)tout en écoutant en arrière son _Hello_ d'Evanescence. Le rapport ? Aucun. Vous remarquerez vite que mes sources d'inspirations sont diverses et variées et surtout étranges. _

_J'écris de cette manière (en musique) des poèmes depuis déjà quelques mois. Pour infos celui-là datte du 17 octobre. Et j'en ai encore quelques autres dans ce style (avec Murtagh comme muse) en réserve. Parfois, ça se voit clairement (comme là) parfois nettement moins. Pour ceux ou celles que ça intéresse, ils pourront voir mes poèmes non fanfics sur ce blog : http:// tristanatears .skyrock .com/ Et non, ce n'est pas de la pub, c'est une discrète référence. _

_Bonne lecture ! Dans l'espoir que ça plaise !_

_P.S : Comme vous devez vous en douter fort, Murtagh est à Paolini. Heureusement qu'il accepte de nous le prêter, sinon que ferons-nous ? Autre chose sur un autre souffre-douleur d'un autre livre, j'imagine. Pour mon cas en tout cas.  
_

_**Le Reflet l'Un de l'Autre**_

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Tu ne peux le nier.

Pourquoi t'entêter ?

Pourquoi te battre ?

Rien n'y changera rien.

C'est dans notre sang.

Et je ferai tout pour te rappeler notre lien,

Mon petit frère innocent./

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Chacun se reconnaît en l'autre.

Je suis ton visage le plus sombre.

Je suis ta face cachée.

Tu sais, celle sur qui tu jettes l'ombre.

Je suis ce que tu tentes à tous prix de contrôler.

Je suis le mensonge qui souille ton âme.

La seule trace du passé ; un fantôme./

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Et cette vérité tu ne peux l'abattre.

Inutile de te voiler la face.

Tu ne feras rien disparaître

Avec une fausse ignorance.

Ignorance que tu espères voir croître.

Que tu crois salvatrice.

Comment peux-tu te voiler ainsi la face ?/

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Chacun se reconnaît en l'autre.

Tu es ma conscience.

Tu es tout ce qui me reste d'innocence.

Sans père, sans mère,

Je n'ai que toi, petit frère.

Tu peux laisser couler les larmes.

Tu peux pleurer à ma place.

Moi, je n'ai plus de larmes.

Résultat d'une vie trop pleine de casse./

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Tu ne peux le nier.

Et une cicatrice n'y changera rien.

Je ferai tout pour te rappeler notre lien.

Ce lien que tu aurais préféré oublier.

Nous sommes le reflet l'un de l'autre.

Ton existence est devenu mon salut.

Un endroit où j'aime me terrer comme dans un antre.

Je pensais que tu comprendrais. Je l'ai cru./

N'espère pas t'échapper.

Je ne peux pas te laisser m'abandonner.

Je ne veux pas finir brisé.

Tu me fais mal et tu le sais.

Cesse de me regarder ainsi !

Tes yeux accusateurs m'inspirent les pires souffrances

Et des envies refoulées de vengeance.

Comment si vite sommes-nous passés d'amis à ennemis ?

Serons-nous toujours séparer ?

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait

Ce mur infranchissable entre nous ?

Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas seulement être nous ?

Pourquoi nos erreurs de la veille

Empoisonnent autant notre destinée ?

Chaque soir, je m'endors avec la hantise qu'à mon réveil

Je découvre que je t'ai perdu à jamais.

_Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à faire apparaître les strophes. C'est pour ça que j'ai des /. Si quelqu'un sait les mettre, qu'il me dise comment faire s'il vous plait. _


	2. Mon Épine

_**Basé sur :**_

_Musique : _Bring Me To Life_ d'Evanescence_

_Extrait de _L'Ainé_ : « Thorn est mon dragon, et il doit être une épine dans la chair de nos ennemis. »_

_Ecrit le 21 novembre 2008. _

***************

Les ténèbres m'entourent.

Je perds pied dans ma douleur.

J'ai depuis toujours subis le pire,

Mais cette fois est de trop et ma raison se meurt.

Trahison, regret abandon,

Hantent mon esprit torturé.

Si je cède, je ne parviendrai jamais au pardon.

Mais je n'ai pas de choix en vérité.

Mon corps veut abandonner le combat.

Ma conscience et mon cœur me pousse à résister.

Ferai-je le poids ?

Saurai-je garder ma lucidité ?

****************

Tout a changer à présent.

Les règles du jeu sont modifiées.

Ma vie prend un nouveau tournant.

Je dois faire face à mes choix pour l'éternité.

Frappé de plein fouet par la fatalité,

J'ai baissé les bras.

Saurai-je un jour m'en relever ?

Saurai-je un jour accepté ce choix ?

J'en doute fort.

Je suis perdu.

À l'intérieur, je suis mort.

*************

Mais tu es là dans l'instance.

La vérité m'éclate au visage,

Telle une épine qui me transperce.

Le destin souille de nouvelles pages vierges.

Une ombre d'espoir a la folie de me prendre.

Mon cœur revit.

Grâce à toi, j'ai une raison de vivre.

Grâce à toi, je revis.

**************

Tu es l'épine qui me pousse à poursuivre le combat.

L'épine qui me rappelle ma servitude.

L'épine qui me rend la foi.

L'épine pour qui je change d'attitude.

L'épine qui me pousse à combattre.

L'épine qui me ramène à la vie.

L'épine qui refuse que je me laisse abattre.

L'épine qui me sauve de ma folie.

Je ne fais plus qu'un avec toi.

Je te dois tout.

Je suis perdu et mort sans toi.

Tu es tout ce qui me reste ; tout.

***********

La folie de mes actes m'assaille.

Ô comme j'aimerai m'y perdre à jamais !

Mon âme est blessée par cette entaille.

Mais l'épine reste à mes côtés.

Qu'ai-je pu faire pour mériter cette douleur

Mêlée de douceur ?

Surtout après tant d'erreurs.

La route est encore longue pour le bonheur.

Et je sais que je ne l'atteindrai jamais.

Ce n'est pas mon destin.

Mais malgré tout, je sais que tu restera à mes côtés.

Je l'espère de tout cœur et je prie pour que ce ne soit pas en vain.

**********

Après tout, tu es le seul qui a su voir en moi,

Alors que tous les autres en avaient peur.

Tu as toujours su me retrouver et me ramener à toi.

Tu as toujours su recueillir ma douleur

Et m'apporter un peu de paix.

Tu es le seul à m'avoir donné une raison de vivre.

Toi seul a su comment sauver mon âme damnée.

Tu es la seule lumière dans un ciel qui ne cesse de s'obscurcir.

La seule chaleur dans mon cœur, cet océan de glace.

Comment aurai-je pu faire sans toi,

Mon ange gardien, mon étoile protectrice ?

Quand j'étais perdu dans les ténèbres, toi seul m'a donné

La main et m'a guidé vers un semblant de vie

Que tu m'as appris à aimer.

Je te dois tout, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Ma bougie dans l'horizon éteint.

Mon épine aussi acérée qu'une corne

Sans qui ne suis rien.

Je t'aime, Thorn.

_Je n'aime pas la rime qu j'ai fait avec corne et Thorn. Mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre, alors..._

_Sinon, bonne année à tous un peu en avance !  
_


	3. L'Impardonnable

_Petit texte en l'honneur de la fin tant attendue de mes examens. Et surtout de mon nouvel emploi du temps très peu chargé qui me permettra d'écrire plus souvent et plus longtemps. Les chapitres arriveront plus vite. D'ailleurs, cette semaine je m'attaque plus tôt que prévu au nouveau chapitre des _Aventures de Galaad.

_Sur ce poème :_

_Musique : _The Unforgiven_ de Metallica. _

_Extrait : « Nous étions amis avant. Nous combattions ensemble. Galbatorix ne t'a pas égaré au point que tu l'aies oublié... Si tu fais cela, Murtagh, tu te perds pour toujours. » Eragon à Murtagh. _L'Aîné_. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_**L'Impardonnable**_

Ai-je franchi le seuil de l'impardonnable ?

Pourtant, cette fameuse limite, je ne l'ai pas vue.

J'ai avancé, suivant mon instinct, avancé comme j'ai pu.

Le pardon est-il encore réalisable ?

**00000000**

La sueur coule dans mon dos meurtri.

Je ne comprends pas.

Les mots qui sortent de ta bouche me laissent béa.

Que dis-tu ? Pourquoi serait-ce fini ?

Qu'ai-je fait ?

Je ne saisis pas.

Explique-moi.

Je n'ai pas changé.

**0000000**

Ai-je franchi le seuil de l'impardonnable ?

Pourtant, cette fameuse limite, je ne l'ai pas vue.

J'ai avancé, suivant mon instinct, avancé comme j'ai pu.

Le pardon est-il encore réalisable ?

**000000**

Au son de tes accusations, je me sens défaillir.

Je commence à comprendre.

J'aimerais tout reprendre.

Mes mots se bloquent. Comment te dire ?

Pas de liberté.

Pas droit de demi-tour.

Prisonnier pour toujours

De mes mots prononcés.

**0000000**

Ai-je franchi le seuil de l'impardonnable ?

Pourtant, cette fameuse limite, je ne l'ai pas vue.

J'ai avancé, suivant mon instinct, avancé comme j'ai pu.

Le pardon est-il encore réalisable ?

**000000**

Pardonne-moi.

Donne-moi une seconde chance.

Laisse-moi te prouver ce que je pense.

Me laisse pas.

J'ai froid.

J'ai peur de mon avenir.

Que vais-je devenir ?

Je suis coupable, c'est ce que tu crois.

Est-ce un crime d'avoir raté le coche

Qui m'aurait conduit vers une vie meilleure ?

Mes pensées s'entremêlent et j'ai peur

De ma propre ombre et de ma fin que je sais proche.

**000000**

Ai-je franchi le seuil de l'impardonnable ?

Pourtant, cette fameuse limite, je ne l'ai pas vue.

J'ai avancé, suivant mon instinct, avancé comme j'ai pu.

Le pardon est-il encore réalisable ?

**00000**

Jamais libre de mon destin

Tout tracé par mon passé ;

Aux reflets ensanglantés ;

De mes fautes couleur carmin.

Mensonge, trahison, pouvoir.

Étaient-ce la limite invisible ?

La limite de l'impardonnable ?

Il ne me reste plus qu'à pleurer mon désespoir.

Suis-je aussi perdu

Dans le tourbillon de l'impardonnable ?

Pourquoi mon passé et mon futur me semblent-ils si semblables,

Alors que je suis censé avoir franchi la ligne ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Comprend pas.

Quel est ce mirage

Qui palpite et écrit la page

De ma vie ? Pourquoi ?

**000000000**

Pourquoi et comment ai-je franchi la limite de l'impardonnable ?

Je n'ai pas tout suivi ton raisonnement

De héros lumineux et rayonnant.

Obtenir ton pardon, est-ce encore chose possible ?


	4. Si suelement j'avais su pleurer des larm

_Basé sur la magnifique musique des Anachronia _Angels Cry._ Et non, je n'ai pas trouvé un titre plus court. Bonne lecture !_

_**********_

_**Si Seulement j'avais su pleurer des larmes d'enfant**_

*********

Mes larmes taries sont souillées par l'absence

D'une réelle innocence.

J'ai toujours ressenti haine et regret.

Je n'ai jamais pu rire et jouer.

Oh ! Comme j'aurais voulu que tout change !

Comme j'aurais voulu que la vie soit comme dans les songes !

Mais toujours la réalité me rattrape.

Le temps s'étire et la brutalité du monde me happe.

*************

Le ciel m'apparaît sombre.

L'humanité brutale.

La vie infernale.

Mon existence emplie de ténèbres.

Je prends la fuite,

Voulant échapper à mes démons.

Mais ils me suivront.

Me pourriront comme la vie tout de suite.

Je me débats.

Leur prise se resserre.

Je perds.

Je suis aux abois.

**************

Dans mon obscurité, des faibles bougies

S'allument pour aussitôt s'éteindre,

Soufflées par ma destinée pourrie.

Mon enfance volée m'étouffe.

Ma liberté brisée me tue.

Ma volonté s'essouffle.

Mon âme n'en peut plus.

**************

Un père violent puis mort.

Une mère absente puis enterrée.

Pas de pleurs pour le fils du tord.

Pas de seconde chance, je suis lié

À ce passé tortueux et haï.

Toujours poursuivi par ces ombres,

J'ai peur de me retrouver face à une pluie

Déchainée qui m'empêcherait de voir l'ombre

D'une lueur d'espoir dans mon futur.

Derrière moi, devant moi, accrochées à moi,

Mes douleurs d'autrefois guident les autres

Vers une vision faussée et les rapportent à ce qu'ils croient.

Barrière entre le monde et moi que je rêve d'abattre.

****************

Toi seul a su rester à mes côtés.

Si longtemps que je crains avoir rêvé.

Aide-moi à m'intégrer dans cet univers

Qui m'est inconnu et rends-le moi plus clair.

*********************

Chasse ses maudits souvenirs

Aussi loin que possible de mon esprit.

Laisse-moi oublier, accomplir mes désirs.

Apprends-moi ce que je n'ai pas appris.

Donne-moi l'enfance que je n'ai pas eue.

*********************

Si seulement j'avais su pleurer des larmes d'enfant !

Si seulement j'avais su rester innocent !

_Bon, j'ai une petite question. Est-ce que quelqu'un, à part cette chère et fidèle Loveitachi malgré les tourments que mes écrits lui font subir, lit cette fic ? Juste par curiosité. Sinon, une petite review ? _


	5. Résiste !

_Et un nouveau OS, tout frais d'aujourd'hui. Il est différent des autres. Puisqu'il s'agit d'un dialogue entre Murtagh et Thorn. Murtagh est en écriture normale et Thorn en italique. Inspiré par _Around My World_ d'Anachronia. Bonne lecture !_

Je ne me suis jamais

Senti aussi seul dans cet univers.

Je tente de me persuader

Que je ne suis pas si perdu sur Terre.

Mais je ne peux nier

Le tournant que prend ma vie.

Car vraies sont les ténèbres en mon esprit.

À travers mon désespoir, j'essaie

De trouver la force de poursuivre.

La force de survivre.

*******************

_Oublie le passé._

_Tourne-toi vers l'avenir. _

_Ton sang ne fait pas ton devenir. _

_Il ne faut jamais abandonné._

_Pour recommencer une vie,_

_Il n'est jamais trop tard. _

_Et laisse-toi guider par les étoiles du soir. _

_Elles te veillent et savent tes ennuis. _

_************************_

Je préfère ne pas espérer.

J'ai trop souffert d'espoirs déçus.

J'ai beau tenter de retrouver

Le droit chemin, mais je n'en peux plus.

Mon âme s'essouffle de tant d'efforts.

On m'a volé ma liberté.

Je préférais être mort.

Leur colère m'a trop frappé.

Pourquoi continuer quand

Tant d'embûches te forcent

A quitter les rangs

D'une rédemption douce ?

**************************

_Bats-toi !_

_Tu vaux mieux que ça._

_Abandonne pas._

_Lui donne pas_

_Le plaisir de te voir ployer._

_Te courbe pas ! Cette tête, tu dois la relever. _

_Reprends espoir. Tout n'est pas perdu. _

_Oublie cette idée. Repousse chaque abus. _

_Ton esprit n'est pas une prison._

_C'est ton sanctuaire. Garde ta raison. _

_Te perds pas ! Tout espoir n'est pas mort. _

_Respire un bon coup. Crie ! Cri encore !_

_Délivre-toi de tes maux._

_Sors la tête de l'eau._

_Résiste !_

_Souviens-toi que tu existes. _

_Claque pas maintenant._

_C'est pas le moment. _

_Tu peux encore être sauvé._

_Résiste aux tentations. _

_Reste pas en perdition. _

_Réveille-toi !_

_Relève-toi !_

_************************_

À présent, mon monde est brisé

Par mes cris déstructurés.

Mon intérieur reflète bien cet état.

La terreur de l'avenir s'abat sur moi.

Je suis perdu et je me suis laissé chuter.

Je ne me suis pas vraiment battu par lâcheté.

Je suis seul et ma fin approche.

Comme j'aimerais m'abattre sur les roches

Noires de Helgrind et en finir.

Plus rien ne peut m'arriver de pire.

************************

_Ouvre les yeux,_

_Par tous les dieux !  
_

_Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire._

_Rien n'est plus dérisoire. _

_Une issue se cache quelque part. _

_Trouve-la et repars_

_Dans la bonne direction. _

_Contrôle tes actions. _

_Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. _

_Retrouve tes espoirs. _

_Regarde le ciel, les étoiles sont les mêmes_

_Qu'autrefois et elles t'aiment. _

_Étant le regard des dieux,_

_Elles ne peuvent ignorer tes yeux _

_Emplis de terreur et de douleur. _

_Comment ignorer de telles horreurs ? _

_Reprend-toi. _

_Je restes avec toi. _


	6. La Sentence

_Inspiré par la musique enchanteresse des Dark Sanctuary, _Puisses-tu_. _

******************

Seras-tu là encore ?

Quelques temps encore ?

M'aideras-tu à quitter

Ce monde d'obscurité ?

Ne pars pas !

Ne me laisse pas là !

Quand tu seras parti,

Toi mon unique ami,

Qui nouera mon linceul ?

Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi seul.

******************

Au delà des ténèbres et des douleurs,

J'entends un anonyme orateur

Qui m'apprend ta présence.

Ça apaise mes souffrances

De savoir que tu ne m'as pas

Abandonné. Au delà

Du miroir de haine et de rancœur,

Tu crois encore en moi malgré la peur.

Tu m'apportes l'espoir

Que j'avais perdu dans cette noire

Étendue qu'est ma destinée.

Ta lumière va m'aider

À ouvrir en silence

la porte de la délivrance.

*******************************

L'au-delà m'appelle.

Jamais la mort ne m'avait paru plus belle.

Mais je dois rester.

Il s'agit plus que de ma vie. Continuer.

Continuer à se battre pour toi?

Résister en vain pour toi ?

Partir serait plus facile.

Mais cette lâcheté ne m'est plus aussi facile.

Je dois rester

Pour te veiller.

C'est ma sentence.

Le prix de ma malveillance.

Poursuivre à souffrir

Pour expirer le pire.

*******************************

Pourrais-tu comprendre

Mes choix qui me laissent dans la gorge ce goût de cendre ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre mes terreurs ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre ma douleur ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre mes appels ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre ce que mes gestes t'épellent ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre la sentence que je m'inflige ?

Pourrais-tu comprendre la sentence que tu m'infliges ?

Pourras-tu un jour m'entendre ?

Pourras-tu un jour me comprendre ?

*************************************

Je me surprends à me laisser dériver.

Parfois, encore, je me permets de rêver.

Et dans mes songes, je vois ta silhouette

À travers le Néant qui la rend indistincte.

Fatigué, je me réveille dans la réalité

Où je ne peux ni t'atteindre ni te parler.

Là où tu refuseras toujours de m'écouter.

Puisses-tu m'entendre crier

Ton nom dans les ténèbres

Qui font mon horizon funèbre ?

Puisses-tu me laisser une autre chance ?

Puisses-tu abroger la sentence ?


	7. Sang Maudit I : Le Blâme

_Ce poème fait parti d'une trilogie appelée _Sang Maudit_. Pour la première fois, je tiens compte de _Brisingr_. Les spoilers seront surtout dans les deux autres parties. Celle-ci sert surtout d'introduction. Bonne lecture !_

********************

Mon âme et mon corps sont enferrés.

Aucune chance d'y échapper.

Quelques mots ont suffi

A détruire ma vie.

Je ne les ai pas voulu.

Rendant impossibles tous mes buts.

Avoir plié sous la torture, c'est mon blâme

Qui empoisonne ma vie et mon âme.

Sans plus de mot dit

Que sang maudit.

**********

Pèsent sur mes épaules le blâme

Qu'on assigne aux traîtres infâmes.

Enferrée est ma vie

De part mon sang maudit.

********************

Je resterai enchaîné à ces fers,

Tandis que mon âme déchirée se perd.

Le Néant ne m'inspire que de l'espoir.

Enfin la liberté que j'ai trop perdue dans le noir.

Mon âme n'est plus que le gestalt de douleur et de haine

De ces voix qui me lacèrent le crâne de toute leur hargne ;

Tuant à coups de griffes ma raison.

Et cet ensemble obscure est mon horizon,

Le seul que je puisse avoir.

J'ai perdu tout espoir.

Mon futur n'est qu'oraisons funèbres,

Un champ de bataille délabré et empli de ténèbres.

Je ploie devant et j'accepte ce destin d'horreur.

Douleur, captivité, aucun libre arbitre, peur :

Voilà le maelström infernal dans le quel je me noie.

Je me laisserai bien tomber dans le vide de ce pas.

**********************

Je reste prisonnier de ce blâme

Que je rejette de toute mon âme.

Je suis le pantin

De tout ce que je haie. Mauvais tour du destin.

Même mon esprit est envahi.

Mon dernier sanctuaire est détruit.

Je ne suis plus que désespoir

Et désarrois.

Je me noie dans d'inconnues larmes.

N'est-il pas temps que je me résigne à ce blâme ?

*******************

_Prochain poème et seconde partie de la trilogie :_ Le Leurre_. _


	8. Sang Maudit II : Le Leurre

Deuxième partie de Sang Maudit. Désolée pour tout le temps que j'ai mis. Mais j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche. Terrible cette maladie. Sinon, ce poème traite sur le chapitre 22 (_Des Flammes dans le ciel_) de _Brisingr_. Les phrases en italique sont directement extraites du livre.

Bonne lecture !

_**Le Leurre **_

********

Le ciel est rouge,

Assoiffé de sang.

La colère joue de ses rouages.

Je te vois te cachant.

Viens m'affronter !

Viens qu'on en finisse !

Qu'enfin tout puisse

S'arrêter.

******************

_Vous nous avez causé bien des peines._

Douleurs marquées à même nos veines.

_Par votre faute_ ou celle du destin ?

La lumière a quitté notre chemin.

Tout n'est qu'obscurité.

Notre défaillance a gagné.

Jouant de nos peur, de nos chagrins.

Prisonniers de ses mains.

Inertes face à cette apocalypse.

L'espoir est devenu éclipse.

***********************

Je te haie ! Je haie ton insouciance !

Ne vois-tu pas ton trop plein d'innocence ?

Comment peux-tu ainsi voiler la réalité ?

Comment peux-tu croire que je puisse être sauvé ?

*************************

L'espoir n'est qu'un leurre.

Seul mon désespoir est vrai.

Mon âme disparaît

Et tu ne pourras rien y faire.

***********************

Que la honte soit sur toi !

J'espère que tu culpabiliseras

De m'avoir fait miroiter l'impossible.

N'as-tu pas honte de m'avoir montré l'inaccessible ?

Ma souffrance n'est-elle pas assez forte

Que tu en rajoutes ?

Si seulement je pouvais te détester.

Mais je veux juste t'épargner.

Mais je n'en ai pas la possibilité.

*************************

Le mal s'est inséré en moi.

N'entends-tu pas dans mon esprit son brouhaha ?

Comment veux-tu que je change si je n'ai aucun contrôle ?

Je ne suis plus que l'enfant et l'objet du mal.

Mais _je ne suis pas mauvais !_

_Pour échapper à notre sort, il faudrait_

_Que Thorn et moi détruisions notre identité._

Pourquoi tiens-tu à tout simplifier ?

Rien n'est simple. Arrête de te mentir !

Tu devrais savoir que nous devons mourir.

Pourquoi nous fais-tu espérer ?

De tout, tu nous as infligé

Le pire.

Pas d'avenir.

***************

_Le colère nous définit._

La colère me tient en vie.

A quel prix ?

La destruction de mon esprit.

******************

Libère-moi ou j'en crève !

Je ne connais pas la trêve

Lorsqu'il s'agit de la douleur.

Arrache-moi les cœurs !

Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en conjure !

Tue-moi ! Achève mes tortures !

**********************

Tes espoirs ne sont que des leurres.

Seule cette fatalité est vraie.

Je suis condamné

Et tu ne pourras rien y faire.


	9. Sang Maudit III : L'Ecarlate

_Voici enfin le dernier poème de la trilogie _Sang Maudit_. Comme pour le précédent, les extraits du livres sont en italiques. Ils s'agit cette fois du chapitre57 _Les ailes noires du destin_. Celui-ci est en prose car j'arrivais pas à le faire rimer. Désolée. _

_Le prochain poème est déjà écrit et sera également en prose. Ce sera _Accuse-Moi_. _

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ! Je ne mors pas. _

_**L'Ecarlate**_

Or et rubis s'opposent dans une macabre danse.

La dernière qui marquera le début de la fin.

Le destin poursuit sa course vers l'extrême violence.

Encore et toujours tuer.

Pour qui ?

Au nom de quelle cause ?

Pour rien que je ne soutiens.

J'accepte ma fatalité et suis la route qui m'est tracé.

Que commence le combat !

*********************

Depuis combien de temps mes adversaires se jouent-ils du monde ?

Pourquoi vous être cachés ?

Votre devoir n'était-il pas d'aider l'Alagaësia ?

Connaissiez-vous notre existence ?

Aviez-vous le pouvoir de nous sortir de notre enfer ?

Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

N'êtes-vous que deux lâches ?

Ou avez-vous volontairement ignorer notre détresse ?

N'attendiez-vous que l'occasion de nous tuer ?

À quel obscure but mène ces manœuvres ?

Mon incompréhension n'a d'égal que ma colère.

_Maudits soyez-vous de ne pas vous être montrés plus tôt !_

_*****************************_

Votre présence aurait pu faire basculer la balance.

Peut-être en notre faveur.

Pour une fois.

*****************

Le combat s'éternise.

Je m'épuise.

Mon arrêt de mort aurait-il sonné ?

Les dragons s'élèvent, s'entredéchirent.

Je tente de reprendre le dessus.

Tout semble rouge et terrible.

Je n'en peux plus !

Que tout s'arrête !

************************

Le claquement intensif des lames me fracassent le crâne.

La haine semble m'assaillir de toutes parts.

Dans ma tête et autours de moi.

Le monde, mon univers sont écarlates.

Je veux mourir et à la fois survivre.

Tout s'embrouille et la folie guète.

Je me raccroche à Thorn et au combat.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner.

Il y avait Thorn.

**************************

Votre lâcheté et votre absence ont condamné notre existence.

Mon sang maudit ne suffit pas à expliquer notre déchéance.

Si vous étiez intervenus,

Je n'aurais peut-être jamais connu cet état.

_Maudits ! Soyez maudits ! Vous auriez pu nous aider !_

Mais non. Des elfes lâches et planqués avaient plus de valeur à vos yeux que nous.

Comme aux yeux de tous d'ailleurs.

Quelle valeur peuvent avoir deux condamnés comme nous ?

Notre chemin n'est teinté que de mort, de larmes et de violence vive.

C'est l'écarlate,

Violente et répétitive,

Qui nous mène vers l'enfer

Où nous régnons en damnés.

**************************

L'espoir n'est qu'un leurre.

Les illusions s'estompent.

Je porte haut le blâme de l'écarlate.

Mon sang maudit l'a signé.

************************

Une impression de manque d'air.

Je vacille.

J'étouffe.

Le néant me dévore.

Je sombre en lui.

Ma chute imminente a commencé.


	10. AccuseMoi

_**Accuse-moi**_

_***********************_

Plus le temps s'écoule

Plus ma situation se fait désespérer.

Il me semble de ne pas être de ce monde.

Les couleurs et les formes se confondent.

Je me noie sous les accusations

De ces autres qui ignorent tout de moi.

Alors, que toi, tu restes silencieux.

Pitié ? Mépris ? Indifférence ?

Je ne veux rien de tout cela.

Réagis, ouvre-moi ton esprit.

****************************

Accuse-moi de tous tes maux !

N'en meurs-tu pas d'envie ?

Cela te soulagerait d'un poids.

Accuse-moi et fais-moi payer.

*******************************

Les mensonges et les ténèbres sont mes murailles.

Malgré tes prétentions, tu ne les as pas percées.

Mes mains sont teintées de sang.

Celui de tes proches.

Et tu te réfugies dans ta cécité.

Ouvre les yeux !

Je suis le mal.

Ô, personnage pur et lumineux,

Fais ce que tu dois.

Venge et fais triompher le bien.

**************************

Accuse-moi !

Ne me laisse pas m'en sortir.

Je ne suis que destruction.

Redresse mes ruines.

********************

J'ai tué.

J'ai trahi.

J'en ai assez de me justifier.

Tu n'as pas à me pardonner.

Je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

Alors, accuse-moi et tu auras raison.

Je ne demanderai pas pardon.

Je ne prononcerai pas cette insulte.

La paix brisée restera en éclats.

Tout sera emporté par le temps

Et la haine.

Nous souvenirs d'antan tomberont.

Dans un oubli mérité.

Nos actes seront réduis à des mots.

Les obstacles franchis deviendront vains.

Mes trahisons resteront

Tandis que mon cadavre se mêlera à la terre.

Tout finira comme dans un conte

Si tu te décides enfin à agir.

Je t'ouvre la voie.

********************

Accuse-moi !

De tout ce qui te passe par la tête.

Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose de vrai.

Qu'importe la vérité et le bon sens.

Ne suis-je point coupable ?

Accable-moi de trop de tords !

****************************

Accuse-moi !

Accuse-moi !

Dis-moi ! Hurle-moi mes méfaits !

Accuse-moi !

Accuse-moi !

Réagis par les dieux !

Donne-moi la place que je mérite.

Accuse-moi !

Enferme-moi ou tue-moi.

Fais quelque chose de raisonnable,

Par pitié.

Accuse-moi !

********************

Je t'en prie,

Accuse-moi.


	11. Tornac

La neige froide et blafarde

Comme ton visage.

Mon âme en plein naufrage.

Agonie blâmée et blafarde.

Spectateur de ta mise à mort.

Le sang s'écoule sous mes pas.

Ton souffle sonne l'ultime glas.

S'est joué de nous le sort.

La liberté maculée.

Mon cœur fané.

Douleur que rien ne peut effacer.

Ta perte m'a saigné.

Ton corps s'affaisse.

Percute

L'abrupte

Début de l'absence.

*********************

Ma main enveloppe la tienne,

Comme si j'espérais ainsi

Te retenir, te maintenir ici.

La glace de ta paume envahit la mienne.

Tes yeux clos m'ignorent à jamais.

Je ne parviens pas à m'y faire.

Ma solitude naissante me perd.

Je t'ai perdu, t'ai laissé m'échapper.

Ma langue sèche n'aura pas su te dire ma douleur.

M'étouffant,

Me noyant

Lamentablement dans mes misérables pleurs.

J'aurais beau te serrer dans mes bras,

Tu es définitivement parti.

Tu as achevé ton agonie.

Tu m'as laissé seul ici bas.

Plus rien ne peut t'atteindre.

L'espoir n'a plus lieu d'être.

Les sens ont quitté ton être.

J'ai laissé ton souffle s'éteindre.

***************************

Mon cœur est lacéré,

Alors que tu dors

Dans l'étreinte de la mort

Pour la terrible éternité.

Je me souviendrai toujours

De ton sourire et de ta voix.

Elle résonne encore en moi.

Tu t'es envolé vers un nouveau jour.

Un autre monde t'accueille.

Un monde où je n'ai pu te suivre.

Les mains glacée par la marbre,

Je n'ai plus qu'à préparer ton cercueil.

Mon unique supplication :

Où que tu sois,

Ne m'oublie pas !

Je sais qu'il n'y aura pas de résurrection.

***************************

Rectangle noir

Au milieu de la blanche neige.

Elle t'a vu expirer, la neige.

Elle a vu agoniser mes espoirs.

Le vent chante la berceuse

De mon enfance.

L'espérance

D'une liberté ensembles creuse

Sa tombe à tes côtés.

La chute est longue et dure.

Saurais-je m'en relever sans trop de blessures ?

Je détourne le regard et pars seul avec mes plaies.

_Le prochain, _Pardonne-Moi_, ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. J'espère que mes poèmes vous plaisent. Et si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review._


End file.
